Comme Avant
by kyoko-no-yami
Summary: Je ne supporte plus cet enfer. Ces chaînes me brulent les poignets.. le cou.. les pieds.. J'ai bien essayer de crier.. De hurler à l'aide.. Mais il m'a cousus les lèvres. Il a changé. Cet homme si doux auparavant devenu si froid et cruel...


**Titre ;** Comme Avant

**Auteur ;** Kyoko

**Résumé ;** _Je ne supporte plus cet enfer. C'est pour te mettre à l'abri des autres qu'il a dit. Ces chaînes me brulent les poignets.. le cou.. les pieds.. J'en ai assez.. Il fait noir, je n'y vois presque rien. Seul une lumière rouge au fond me laisse discerner un peu ce sous-sol. J'ai bien essayer de crier.. De hurler à l'aide.. Mais il m'a cousus les lèvres. Il a changé. Cet homme si doux auparavant devenu si froid et cruel..._

**Pairing ;** KaoKyo, KyoToshi

**Note ;** Hem.. Attention.. âmes sensibles.. Bref… Vous connaissez la routine avec moi.. C'est un petit oneshoot. J'ai eu la flemme de corriger.. donc on passe sur les fautes =)

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture

**_Comme Avant_**

**_Le sang dégoulinait sur les murs blancs de l'appartement. Je regardai le spectacle sans mot dire. Encore une autre, qui ne savait plaire à son dieu. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie sans nul regard vers cette plaie._ **

Je rentrai chez moi, je vais le nourrir, je vais l'abreuver. Le ciel était grisonné, la journée était sombre et chaotique, comme mon esprit. Je descendis les marches de la cave. Il était là, dans une cage. Si beau, si doux. Ses yeux me regardant.

- Je suis de retour neko-chan.

- …

- Tu as faim ?

L'être grelottait dans sa grande cage. Sa chevelure blonde lui cachant légèrement le visage déformé par la haine.

- Moi j'ai très faim.

Je ne pouvais empêcher le sourire se dessiner sur mon visage. Cette créature enchaînée ne me donnait que plus envie encore. J'avais faim, j'avais très faim. J'entrai dans la cage, retirai mes vêtements et me mis devant lui.

- À genou, neko-chan. Tu sais quoi faire.

- Dans tes rêves.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je me fâche ?

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je ne te serai jamais soumis.

- Avec le temps tu comprendras. Pour l'instant je ne peux te laisser sortir, tu n'es pas encore assez docile.

La haine que son regard portait sur moi ne faisait que croître le désir qui était en moi. Je le frappai au visage. Son corps alla atterrir sur les murs de la cage.

- Tu peux me frapper autant que tu le veux, ça ne servira à rien.

- La dernière fois ça a bien marché

Ce dernier tenta de m'attaquer, mais je reculai à temps.

- Tu ne peux rien faire. Ne le comprends-tu pas ?

- LA FERME !!

Un doux sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Peut-être aurais-tu besoin d'aide pour le comprendre ? Laisses toi aller, nous ne somme que tous les deux. Il y a longtemps tu sais.

- Jamais

- Laisses-moi te montrer.

Je pris ses poignets et plaquai son corps nu sur le mur. Je laissai ma langue caresser son cou, mes lèvres se délecter de ce parfum. Je mordillai son cou jusqu'à entendre son souffle s'accéléré. Et je lui murmurai à l'oreille ;

- Tu aimes ça, non ?

Kyo le repoussa brusquement.

- La ferme.

Je vis une érection impressionnante dans le bas ventre de mon captif.

- Et elle dit le contraire.

Il se tourna dos à moi. Mon torse vint se coller à son dos, et mes bras l'enlacèrent.

- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?!

Il tenta de se retourné, mais déjà il était contre le mur, et mon membre entrait en lui. Un cri déchirant atteint mes oreilles. Quel sublime cri. Le sang coulait de ses mains serrées contre la cage pendant que je commençais mes coups de buttoirs. Les hurlements ne cessaient d'accentuer mon plaisir. Il était si bon. Je sentais son corps trembler, les larmes roulaient sur son visage crispé par la douleur. Je sortis de son intimité pour le retourné doucement contre moi.

- Shhhhht, ne pleure pas.

J'essuyai les larmes sur son joli visage et l'embrassai. Il se laissa faire. Je le pris dans mes bras, et l'empalai une seconde fois. Son visage était caché dans mon cou, mais je pouvais entendre sa douleur. Son souffle me donnait des frissons qui parcourraient mon corps en entier. Les gémissements de douleur laissaient place à du plaisir. Je lui tirai les cheveux pour le forcer à me regarder. Son regard était perdu, il était en pleine confusion. Je profitai de l'instant pour l'embrasser ardemment, caressant sa langue de la mienne. Il y participa sans grande conviction. J'accélérai mes coups de butoirs le faisant gémir davantage. Son corps ne faisait plus qu'un avec le mien, le plaisir était intense. Ma bouche se sépara de la sienne et alla rejoindre son cou que je mordais frénétiquement. Après quelques minutes intenses je finis par déverser mon liquide en lui. Je le relâchai, épuisé, en lui donnant un dernier langoureux baiser.

- Tu es toujours aussi bon.

- …

- Comme avant.

- Ce n'est plus comme avant.

- Non, car maintenant, je t'ai pour moi seul.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'aimer pour ce que tu me fais subir.

- Mais moi je t'aime Kyo, je suis fou de toi, et je sais que c'est de même pour toi.

- Non, tu me dégoûte, comment pourrais-je t'aimer après ça ?! Jamais plus ! Jamais plus je ne t'aimerai. C'est terminé entre nous Kaoru, rien ne sert de m'enfermé ici, ça ne changera pas.

- La ferme !

Je le frappai au visage.

- Tu seras mien pour toujours, que tu le veules ou non.

- T'es qu'un monstre..

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon neko-chan.

Je refermai la cage ramassant mes vêtements au passage, le laissant seul dans cette cave vide. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et laissa de nouveau les larmes couler. J'aimerais tellement que tout soit comme avant.. _Comme avant.. _

**XXXXX**

_Je n'entends plus rien. Je crois qu'il dort. Je dois me défaire de ces liens. Je dois y arriver.. Je ne supporte plus cet enfer. Je ne veux pas vivre éternellement dans cette cage, je ne peux pas. C'est pour te mettre à l'abri des autres qu'il a dit. Mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de lui, de moi. Ces chaînes me brulent les poignets.. le cou.. les pieds.. J'en ai assez.. Il fait noir, je n'y vois presque rien. Seul une lumière rouge au fond me laisse discerner un peu ce sous-sol. J'ai bien essayer de crier.. De hurler à l'aide.. Mais il m'a cousus les lèvres. Il a changé. Cet homme si doux auparavant devenu si froid et cruel..._

**XXXXX**

Je me réveillai d'un lourd sommeil épuisant. C'est comme si j'aurais passé une nuit blanche. Une longue nuit éternellement longue sans pouvoir acquérir ce sommeil réparateur que je désir tant. Je regardai mon cadran. Il allait sonner. Je le fermai, et me levai. J'allai dans la cuisine préparer un café et un bon déjeuner à mon chaton. Une fois fait, je le lui descendis et mangeai sur la table à coté de sa cage. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Kyo-chan, tu dois manger.

- ...

J'ouvris la cage et m'approchai de lui. Je lui caressai les cheveux doucement. Il leva les yeux vers moi. Il a dû pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit. Je ne le savais pas si fragile. Je pris son déjeuné, et le lui donna.

- Mange, ça va te donner des forces

- Pour quoi faire ? Je reste enfermé ici de toute façon. Je ne peux aller nulle part.

Je me levai et parti avec son plateau, vexé.

- Très bien, lorsque tu crèveras de faim peut-être te décideras-tu à manger..

Je partis emmenant les deux plateaux de nourriture pleins. Moi non plus je n'avais pas faim. Je n'ai jamais faim le matin. Il est 9h. Je dû aller travailler. Écouter ces stupides personnes conter leurs problèmes sans importance. C'est fou ce que les gens font des histoires pour rien..

**XXXXX**

- Dites moi, comment vous sentez vous ?

- Un peu vide..

- Un peu ?

- Énormément..

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas..

- Il doit bien y avoir une raison

- La routine peut-être.. Ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie..

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans votre vie ?

- Rien.. C'est un gros vide, sans intérêt.. Je n'ai même plus envie de voir mes amis.. D'aller travailler.. Même dormir m'épuise.. J'ai perdu tout intérêt

- Ça a commencé quand ?

- Je ne sais pas.. ça fait tellement longtemps.

- Pensez-y comme il le faut, fermez les yeux, et essayez de vous souvenir le moment où vous ne vous êtes pas sentis "vide"

- Je crois que.. J'étais allé à une soirée avec des amis.. Et j'étais avec celui que j'aime..

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Il est tellement beau.. Il s'appelle Kyo, il fait l'amour comme un dieu vous savez ?!

- Je n'en doute pas

- Il a l'air d'un dur mais au fond il est tellement aimable, tellement drôle..

- Il y a combien de temps de ça ?

- Je dirais.. peut-être un mois tout au plus..

- Et après ça que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Il a disparu.. sans laisser de trace.. J'ai essayé de l'appeler maintes fois. Mais jamais il n'a répondu..

- Vous a-t-il appelé ?

- Oui. Une fois..

- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Je ne sais pas.. C'était incohérent.. Il marmonnait on aurait dit.. Comme si ses lèvres étaient collées.. ou je ne sais pas..

- Qu'avez-vous fait suite à cet appel ?

- Avant qu'il raccroche j'ai entendu un homme lui hurler après. J'ai entendu des cris.. Je l'entendais sangloter.. Puis ça a raccroché. J'ai été troublé de cet appel..

- Avec raison.. Avez-vous appelé la police ? Ou chercher à savoir d'où venait l'appel ?

- J'avoue que non.. Kyo a un passé redoutable de conquêtes sauvages.. À chaque fois que j'ai voulu l'aider il s'opposait fortement..

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il disait être capable de tout régler seul.

- Et vous le croyez ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Je n'ose pas interférer dans ses problèmes.. Et en plus, avec ma taille et ma force je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose contre ce genre de personnes..

- Je comprends. Je crois que, ce vide s'apparente à la perte de votre ami. Vous étiez souvent ensemble ?

- Régulièrement

- Peut-être devriez-vous essayer de le retrouver ?

- Je ne sais pas..

- Moi je dis que oui. Soyez confiant, vous le trouverez, j'en suis sûr. Commencez vos recherches, et vous m'en parlerez à votre prochaine rencontre.

- D'accord..

- Sinon, parlez moi de vous un peu, nous avons passé un bon moment à parler de votre ami, votre état a-t-il évolué depuis notre dernière rencontre ?...

**XXXXX**

_Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Je ne sais pas, je ne compte plus. Ça fait tellement longtemps, que je n'ai pas vu le jour, la nuit. Ici il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Je suis constamment plongé dans le noir. Ce noir si effrayant.. si envahissant.. Je veux sentir encore la chaleur du soleil me caresser le visage. Je veux sentir la brise fraiche de la nuit. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis devenu son jouet. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'est pas venu me voir. Mais il m'a acheté un chat. Je crois qu'il est blanc. Il est doux, tellement doux. Parfois je lui parle. J'ai l'impression de divaguer parfois. Peut-il comprendre ce que je lui dis ? Mais au fond je m'en fou.. Du moment que je puisses parler.. C'est mon chat qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a acheté un chat. J'ai peur de ce qu'il a en tête. Compte-t-il le tuer ? Je ne veux pas.. Je l'aime bien, ce chat. Il est toujours avec moi. Il m'accompagne dans ma solitude. J'entends du bruit. Il est arrivé. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.. Je ne veux pas le voir.. Je ne veux pas qu'il me frappe.. encore.. _

**XXXXX**

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien

- Bien ?

- Oui, plutôt bien.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle.

- En effet. Depuis la dernière rencontre je n'ai pas eu le temps de me morfondre.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai fait comme vous m'avez dit, je trouverai Kyo !

- Et ça avance ?

-Pas tellement..

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il a pu aller.. Peu importe où je cherche il n'est pas là. J'ai téléphoné ses amis, sa famille.. Personne ne sais où il peut être.

- Et ça vous décourage ?

- Un peu.. Mais je dois continuer.. Il ne faut pas que j'arrête mes recherches.. Si ça se trouve il est en danger..

- Mais votre ami est très débrouillard à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

- Oui..

- J'ai aussi fait des recherches de mon coté.

- Ah bon ?!

- Oui, j'ai regardé tous les enregistrements de toutes les gares, les aéroports, et les terminus, et je ne l'y ai pas vu. Il y a donc de très grandes chances qu'il soit toujours dans la ville.

- Mais la ville est grande..

- Moins que le monde

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que vous diriez si vous viendriez chez moi pour que je vous aide à le chercher ?

- Je.. J'en serais ravi..

- Selon moi votre dépression en va selon la disparition soudaine de votre ami, si nous le retrouvons, vous irez bien mieux.

- Oui.. Sûrement..

- Parfait. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non..

- Alors venez vers 8h ça vous va ?

- Oui biensûr

- En général je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de relation avec des clients en dehors de ce bureau, mais vous garderez le silence non ?

- Oui, évidemment

Un sourire de contentement vint se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

- Sinon, avez-vous revu d'autres amis ?

**XXXXX**

- Kyo-Chan, je suis rentré.

Je me dirigeai vers le sous-sol.

- Tu vas manger aujourd'hui ? Ou cette semaine de grève ne t'a pas suffit ?

- ...

- Répond moi Kyo.

- ...

- J'AI DIT RÉPOND !!

- Oui..

- Quoi ?

- Je.. Je mangerai avec toi..

- Très bien. J'ai acheté des gyoza. Tu aimes non ?

- Oui..

J'ouvris sa cage et vint manger avec lui.

- Ce soir je vais avoir un visiteur. Tu seras sage, et tu ne feras pas de bruit. Compris ?

- Oui..

- Parfait. Après ça je verrai si je te laisse sortir de ta cage.

- hn..

Je souris.

- Tu sais, je t'aime beaucoup, et c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

- ...

- N'es-tu pas content ? Que je te protège ainsi ?

- ...

- Dit-le

- .. J'en suis content..

- De quoi ?

- Que.. Tu me protèges ainsi..

- C'est bien Kyo, tu fais des progrès. Tu me promets d'être sage ?

- Oui..

- Alors viens.

Je défis ses chaînes pour en rattacher une longue à son cou.

- Maintenant tu pourras te balader dans ce sous-sol. J'aménagerai un petit coin confortable pour que tu puisses y vivre. Ça te va ?

- Oui.

- Ton chat resteras avec toi, n'aies crainte.

Je cru apercevoir un léger sourire de contentement. Il en était content et le voir me faisait tellement plaisir.

- Tu seras toujours attaché à cette table, mais la chaîne est assez longue pour que tu puisses aller où tu veux. Dans le sous-sol du moins.

- ...

- Tu veux aller dehors ?

Il me regarda surpris.

- Tu veux ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Alors il faut que tu me promettes que tu ne te sauveras pas.

- Je te le promets.

- Bien, viens.

Je lui enlevai sa chaîne pour la remplacer par une laisse et l'emmenai avec moi. Nous sortîmes par derrière. Et là j'ai vu son sourire et ses yeux étincelant regarder la lune. Il était tellement beau..

_La fraîcheur de la nuit.. La lune si éblouissante.. Ce spectacle était si beau à mes yeux. Une fine neige recouvrait le sol. Pourquoi me laisse-t-il sortir ainsi ? Est-ce pour m'amadouer ? J'ai si peur de ce qui va suivre. J'ai mal aux yeux. Je n'ai pas vu de lumière depuis si longtemps. La dernière fois il m'a sauvagement violé et frapper. Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je n'ai jamais versé autant de larmes que depuis que je suis ici. Je me souviens. Je l'avais laissé. Je ne l'aimais plus. Je lui avais dit, mais il n'a pas apprécié. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Il a toujours été si doux et attentionné envers moi. Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce fut un véritable cauchemar. Il m'a étranglé, et battu jusqu'à ce que j'en perde connaissance. Je me suis réveillé, dans une cage, dans cette cage. Cela fait tellement longtemps.. Il a appris pour ma liaison. Avec Toshiya. Je l'aimais. Mais il me l'a arraché. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait tué. Il avait dit qu'il allait le faire souffrir. Il est tellement cruel.. J'ai peur de ce qu'il lui a réservé. J'aimerais empêcher ça. Mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux m'enfuir. Il me retrouverait, et me tuerait. Mais parfois la mort vaut mieux que notre sort présent.. _

- À quoi tu penses ?

- Rien..

- Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Tu penses à ce Toshiya ?

- Non.. Non je.. J'admire le paysage.

- Je t'emmènerai voir un vrai paysage. Je te le promets. Maintenant il est temps de rentrer. Mon invité ne tardera pas à arriver.

Je le menai jusqu'à sa cage et l'y enfermai.

- Je suis désolé Kyo, mais je dois te mettre dans ta cage. Je te ferai sortir plus tard, si tu te fais discret.

Il hocha la tête tristement et je refermai la porte pour remonter attendre cet invité.

_J'entends la porte ouvrir, puis des pas. Ils se dirigent vers la cuisine, juste au dessus de moi. Qui est cet invité ? Je l'entends parler, mais je n'arrive pas à discerner ses paroles. Je suppose qu'il l'invitait à prendre un café. L'autre répond. Aussitôt mon cœur palpite. Je connais cette voix. Tous mes membres sont en état de panique. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Qui est-ce ? Je le sais, je le connais. Mes jambes tremblaient comme jamais je n'avait tremblé. Je perdis l'équilibre et vint m'écraser contre ma cage provoquant un tapage d'enfer. Kaoru sera fâché. _

J'entendis un bruit sourd venant du sous-sol, lui aussi l'avait entendu.

- Ce doit être mon chat, il est tellement maladroit !

- Vous avez un chat ?

- Oui, je l'ai laissé dans mon sous-sol pour ne pas nous déranger.

_Cette voix.. C'est lui. Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Je veux le voir.. Je veux le toucher.. Toshiya.. _

- J'ai questionné le propriétaire de son appartement, ainsi que ses voisins.. Aucun d'eux n'a eu de nouvelles de lui depuis plus d'un mois.

- Nous devrions appeler la police non ?

- Non, la police n'en a que faire des gens porté disparus, il y en a tellement par ici. Nous sommes mieux de le trouver par nous mêmes.

- Vous devez avoir raison.. Mais ils pourraient nous aider pour certaines choses..

- Peut-être. Mais pour l'instant essayons de le trouver par nos propres moyens non ?

- Oui, mais si nous n'avons aucunes piste d'ici peu, j'appellerai la police, avec un peu de chance ils le trouveront.

_- Totchi.. TOSHIYA !!_

_Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. J'ai mal.. Tellement mal.. _

_- _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Une minute, je reviens.

Je descendis au sous-sol et trouvai Kyo replié sur lui-même. J'entrai dans sa cage, et empoignai son cou.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'il peut quelque chose pour toi ? Tu es à moi et à moi seul. Ne recommence jamais ça tu as compris ?

En guise de réponse il me cracha au visage. La rage commença à monter en moi. Je le frappai au visage, puis j'appuyai sur sa côte jusqu'à l'entendre se casser. Je mis mon autre main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer son cri.

- C'est moi qui contrôle, toi tu obéis.

Je me retournai, et c'est avec surprise que j'aperçus Toshiya regarder la scène avec effroi. Je ne pus empêcher un léger gloussement. Ce spectacle me faisait rire. Les deux hommes se regardaient yeux dans les yeux. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur leur visage. Tellement magnifique. J'approchai de Toshiya, et lui murmurai à l'oreille ;

- Je l'ai trouvé, il est ici.

Je pointai Kyo du doigt. Il s'avança lentement vers celui-ci. Il avait l'air en pleine transe.

- Kyo.. Je croyais.. que tu ne m'aimais plus.. Que tu étais parti..

- Totchi non.. Va-t-en.. Je t'aime

Je le frappai d'un coup de marteau à la tête.

- TOSHIYA !!

Il rampait sur le sol. J'enfonçai l'arrache-clou dans son pied. Un cri retentit dans la cave. Il continuait d'avancer.

- Arrêtes !! Va-t-en !! Avant qu'il ne te tue.

- Mais voyons Kyo, jamais je n'oserai le tuer.

Un nouveau rire se déploya de ma gorge. Je le tournai sur le dos, et lui arrachai les côtes aidé de mon marteau. Le sang giclait partout. Son souffle était faible. Il allait mourir.

Kyo s'approcha de Toshiya, et l'embrassa. Il sourit.

- Sauves-toi.

Le blond partit. _Enfin. Il était libéré._ Je regardai le cadavre par terre. Je le pris d'une main et l'envoyai valser sur le mur.

**_Le sang dégoulinait sur les murs blancs de l'appartement. Je regardai le spectacle sans mot dire. Encore une autre, qui ne savait plaire à son dieu. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie sans nul regard vers cette plaie._ **

Fin

Voilà, c'était tout. Y'aura pas d'autres chapitres. Et je ris de lire cette fic.. Bref.. Review ?


End file.
